


we burn up the sky

by dreaminginside



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Utopia, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Revolutionaries In Love, and some action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminginside/pseuds/dreaminginside
Summary: Snapshots of Baekhyun and Jongdae over a week, every day, for the rest of their lives.





	we burn up the sky

**Author's Note:**

> this is a super vague a mirrors edge!au of sorts, and it's mostly just SHITTY PARKOUR and BAEKCHEN BEING IN LOVE and i am sad so
> 
> Also happy birthday baekhyun ♡♡♡

_Monday, as any other day_

 

“You’re going to have to lose them, Baekhyun.”

Jongdae’s voice is thick with static when it filters through Baekhyun’s earpiece as he skids around the rooftop to avoid another bullet hail from the helicopter circling above, hands scrambling for purchase after he vaults himself over the gap between the buildings.

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Baekhyun grumbles under his breath, sliding under a pipeline and not daring to look behind him to see if he’s still being followed or not. He’s already passed on his assigned package, but it’s always the ways out that are the hardest to find.

It wasn’t always this hard to get information around, but that’s what comes with the rebellion gaining more steam every day, he supposes, watching the officers scatter in different directions as he wills his legs faster.

“Hmm, remember when we fought about your tattoo when we joined up?” Jongdae sounds sly, and Baekhyun can see his grin exactly behind his eyes. He almost touches the inked triangles under his right eye out of habit, pulling his bandana higher on his nose as he does. “I may have used your toothbrush to clean the bathtub a few times after that.”

“You did _what_ ,” Baekhyun hisses, nearly stopping in the middle of his sprint to gape at the sky, a poor replacement for Jongdae himself. He hears footfalls in the distance and snaps out of it though, private security is always somewhat more persistent than the police force. And more heavily armed.

“You wanted something you didn’t know,” Baekhyun knows that Jongdae probably looks entirely too pleased with himself, and barely resists rolling his eyes. May as well save it for when he sees Jongdae in person. “Less chatting, more running. If you can make it down the side of the office building coming up on your left then you can duck into the sewers. Not very glamorous, but it’ll get you home.”

“Say no more,” Baekhyun grins, ready to take his exit and slide down the fire escape when he catches movement out of the corner of his eye, ducking just in time to hear a bullet whizz past his ear. He whistles low and rebounds fast from his crouch, seeing that it’s only one and going for the officer’s gun arm with one hand while grabbing for his helmet with the other.

The officer pauses a moment, and it’s a moment too long to go against Baekhyun who has been running for years. Rookie mistake, he supposes, and Baekhyun thinks the officer is lucky he’s so nice.

“Be careful, don’t be reckless,” Jongdae’s voice filters through the roar of Baekhyun’s adrenaline, and he pushes out a breathy laugh, pinning the officer’s arm and using his leverage under the helmet to flip the man over his shoulder. Baekhyun slams him hard into the concrete rooftop and sits heavy on his back as the gun skids away, yanking the helmet off to bring his elbow down hard on the officer’s temple.

Baekhyun doesn’t like to kill if he can avoid it, but he really has gotten better at cleaner knockout hits since the absence of Jongdae running with him had made it a necessity. His heart pangs, but he pushes it aside.

“Careful is my middle name,” He pants out, getting back to his feet and checking to be sure that officer was the only outlier that caught up to him before making his way back to the fire escape, hopping his way down to the entrance to the sewer.

“You don’t have a middle name,” Jongdae sighs as static starts to drown out his voice the closer Baekhyun gets to the underground. Even through the worsening connection, Baekhyun can still feel the fondness in Jongdae’s voice seep through, sneaking through his ears and settling warm in his chest. “See you on the other side, Baek.”

Baekhyun flashes a grin he knows that Jongdae can’t see as he pushes himself faster through the relative darkness of the tunnels, leaving the bright whiteness of the city behind. He’ll surface in a few miles, covered in sweat and grime but he’s sure Jongdae will still let him collapse on him when he stumbles his way into the apartment he and Jongdae share.

Even Jongdae’s hands smoothing back his sweat soaked bangs while he lays boneless on top of him won’t stop him from chewing him out over his poor toothbrush, though.

 

….

 

_Tuesday, quiet_

 

Jongdae usually wakes up first.

In the old days when they were both running, it was usually a team effort of multiple alarms and ringers on loud for any sudden assignments to come their way to drag them out of bed to see what Junmyeon or Minho needed delivered, where. Now it’s more often that Baekhyun wakes up to the hum of Jongdae’s laptop, soft tugs at his hair and pinching fingers on his cheeks to get him up and moving and answering the call of duty.

Marginally more pleasant than the unholy combinations of both their alarms, old songs from AOA and Girl’s Generation from before the music crackdown, sounding like some kind of satanic chant, but Jongdae’s pinches are still a force to be reckoned with.

Today though, Baekhyun wakes up late to sun filtering through the window, highlighting the sharp planes of Jongdae’s still sleeping face, lashes brushing his cheeks gently and making him look a lot like what Baekhyun figures an angel would, if angels were real. Jongdae _is_ real though and so Baekhyun thinks he’s a hell of a lot better regardless, unable to resist propping himself up on an elbow and taking in the increasingly rare sight of Jongdae sleeping in.

Sleep doesn’t come as easy as it used to for either of them, and Baekhyun wonders if days like this will ever become the norm again.

“Stop watching me sleep, it’s creepy,” Jongdae mumbles half into the pillow, cracking an eye open to look blearily at Baekhyun. His eyes are half crusted shut, hair a tangled mess and the light now highlights the sheen of drool on Jongdae’s chin and the missed strip of stubble there. Baekhyun thinks he’s the most gorgeous thing he’s ever seen, and that theoretical angels can shove it.

“Can’t you let me have my moment here?” Baekhyun knows he looks incredibly dopey, most likely, but doesn’t care, letting himself fall back on the bed to worm his way into Jongdae’s space, twining arms around him and leeching off his warmth. He traps one of Jongdae’s thighs between his legs, and the metal of the port under Jongdae’s knee is the only slight coolness he feels. 

“No, I’m a certified moment ruiner,” Jongdae voice sounds a bit more awake as warm breaths puff against Baekhyun’s collarbone, slipping his hands under Baekhyun’s shirt to fan over Baekhyun’s back. He likes mornings like this best. “You were probably thinking about something gross anyway, right?”

“Classified information,” Baekhyun says sweetly, kissing Jongdae’s nose when he wrinkles it at the sugar dripping off Baekhyun’s voice. It earns him a pinch over his ribs, but Jongdae’s lips curl up at the ends regardless. Baekhyun wants to kiss them, so he does, mumbling against soft lips. “So are there no jobs for us today, I’m assuming?”

Even though it’s been years, sometimes Baekhyun can’t believe Jongdae just lets Baekhyun kiss him whenever he wants, yet still steals kisses off Baekhyun back sometimes like he thinks he doesn’t know he already has every piece of Baekhyun that he is able to give.

“I have to do surveillance for one of your runs out to the boatyard to get a package from Lu Han tomorrow later, but we’re free otherwise,” Jongdae pulls his wandering hands back to stretch and Baekhyun can feel Jongdae’s back arch and crack under his fingers. Jongdae tries to wiggle away a bit, but Baekhyun just pulls him closer, bowing his head to nuzzle against the black geometric blocks and triangles inked on Jongdae’s shoulder. Baekhyun doesn’t know how Jongdae figures that the design going down his entire bicep is any more subtle than the marks under Baekhyun’s right eye, but he isn’t ready to let go of the toothbrush incident. “Is this you trying to convince me to stay in bed all day? Because we do need groceries, you know.”

“I can do a bit more than try, I think,” Baekhyun pulls his head back to grin, Jongdae rolling his eyes but letting Baekhyun roll him onto his back anyway. Baekhyun’s forearms press into the pillow on either side of Jongdae’s head, and Jongdae’s eyes are considerably brighter now, hair falling around his face like a messy halo.

Despite his reminder of their fridge having been devoid of all but ration scraps for the past three days it’s Jongdae’s hand that curls around Baekhyun’s neck to pull him down for a kiss, pulling on Baekhyun’s top lip with his teeth when Baekhyun can’t stop grinning. Jongdae’s mouth tastes like sleep and stale mornings, but Baekhyun doesn’t much care, licking into it and humming when Jongdae hooks a leg over Baekhyun’s hip, pulling him in closer. It’s always closer with the two of them, never close enough.

Jongdae has a good grip on Baekhyun’s hair, Baekhyun held up by one arm as the other reaches for the hem of Jongdae’s shirt, when Baekhyun’s stomach gives a long growl.

Jongdae pulls back with spit shined lips to let out a loud laugh, and Baekhyun huffs, letting himself fall deadweight on top of Jongdae in retaliation even as Jongdae cups his cheeks in both hands and squishes them to pout Baekhyun’s lips, giving him a last loud kiss.

“A noble effort, but maybe try again after we get some food,” Jongdae’s smile is enough to power the sun, and Baekhyun feels blessed to be under the light of it, eyes shutting again as Jongdae’s thumb brushes the ink under his eye softly. “I’ll get my leg on, you go get your eyepatch, we’re going out and looking like completely respectable everymans. Find me some pants while you’re at it, too.”

“Whatever his highness wants,” Baekhyun grumbles, catching Jongdae’s hand as it falls from his face to press a short kiss to the pulse on his wrist before rolling off the bed and rummaging for everything. He finds his eyepatch first and remembers their argument, saying _I want to be proud of what we were a part of_ hotly, Jongdae shooting back just as loud that it would only work if he didn’t get killed on sight in the meanwhile.

“What are you thinking about?” Jongdae’s voice interrupts Baekhyun’s thought midway between getting his eyepatch on right, and Baekhyun glances over to see him sitting on the bed still looking fairly disheveled, _space age metal leg_ as Kyungsoo calls it held in his left hand still as he leans his chin on his right and watches Baekhyun with a raised brow. It makes for quite a picture, the sun is still slanting across his face and tingeing it gold, and Baekhyun smiles.

You, is what Baekhyun wants to say. He’s thinking about how beautiful and kind and incredible Jongdae is, how as much as he wants to make a difference for the greater good he would throw it all away in a second to damn the whole world if Jongdae called for it, spill his heart and blood out until nothing remains but all the feelings he doesn’t know how to fully express. 

“I think we should buy spend all our ration points on steak, we deserve it.” Is what he says instead.

He doesn’t need to say any of it, Jongdae already knows.

 

….

 

_Wednesday, in the present_

 

Baekhyun arrives on the roof just in time to see Sehun fall on his ass, not likely for the first time.

It’s not from very high, but he clearly isn’t taking the run up fast enough and has too much hesitation on the jump, and Baekhyun can hear Jongdae chastising him about as much as Sehun just stays prone on the ground, probably definitely sulking.

Baekhyun chuckles, Kyungsoo always does give Jongdae the difficult ones.

“Oh, you’re back,” Jongdae raises an eyebrow in Baekhyun’s direction when he hears him jog over, offering his cheek for Baekhyun to smack a kiss on after he pulls his bandana down. Today was easy, not a hitch in delivering the latest plans to Junmyeon’s office, but having Irene’s voice instead of Jongdae’s guiding him always takes some getting used to, even if it was that way for months before Jongdae’s accident. “Mind showing Sehun a wall run combination? I don’t know if his butt can take many more hits from the concrete before it disappears entirely.”

“I resent the implication that I don’t have an ass,” Sehun grumbles, still taking Baekhyun’s hand when he offers it and getting back on his feet. Baekhyun wonders if the lattice gridwork tattooed on Sehun’s forearm will ever get to be filled in, but he figures that it’s all Jongdae’s decision.

“I’ve only just got here and you’re putting me to work, typical,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes, but can’t keep the grin off his face. Jongdae knows that he likes showing off.

“Yes, I’m such a slave driver I know,” Jongdae quirks a brow right back at Baekhyun, hauling Sehun out of the way to give him space before tapping at the metal under his right knee with his knuckles. “I’d show him myself, but I think we all know that wouldn’t go very well. I don’t really trust this leg on walls still.”

Baekhyun doesn’t really know what to say to that sometimes even after all this time, so he hops two steps before running at the wall at top speed, turning at the waist and using his momentum halfway through to push off and grab at the opposing ledge, pulling himself up with little trouble and walking over to look down at Sehun and Jongdae.

“So? How was that?” He breathes out hard through his nose so it won’t look like he’s actually a little winded. He isn’t twenty anymore and there isn’t much adrenaline fueling him with no one chasing him, so sue him.

“I’ll give it a seven out of ten, your face always gets so ugly whenever you’re in the air,” Jongdae calls up with a grin, and Baekhyun huffs, scaling down the side of the taller building to land back down in a crouch. There’s just no pleasing some people.

“Aren’t you afraid of falling?” Sehun speaks up, eyeing Baekhyun critically, and Baekhyun thinks this must be one of his first times actually running on the rooftops if he’s still asking these types of questions. He reeks of a fresh promotion, and Baekhyun just smiles and ruffles his hair, much to Sehun’s chagrin.

“Falling isn’t the scary part, falling is easy,” Jongdae beats Baekhyun to answering, though, and Baekhyun’s lips twitch a frown at the way Jongdae looks out over the skyline to pinpoint on the imposing height of the state building. “It’s the closest you can get to flying, really. Hitting the ground is the scary part, that’s what you _should_ be afraid of. And guns, be afraid of falling and being shot at, unless you want a cool space age leg that you can maybe beat frustrating trainees with.”

“That seems really specific, Jongdae,” Sehun says flatly, and Jongdae and Baekhyun scoff in time, Sehun ducking with practiced grace out of the way of Jongdae’s hand ready to cuff his ear. “I know your sad backstory already, I’ll get it right this time, okay?”

“If you say so. Just get back to practicing, I’m never going to certify the next step of your training until you can get a simple combination right,” Jongdae’s eyes sparkle a bit, and Baekhyun can’t help but laugh, mood lifting significantly. Time makes all things easier. “Stop complaining too, or I’ll make good on my promise and take my leg off and beat you with it.”

“Baekhyun, your boyfriend is a tyrant, please make him stop,” Sehun gripes, and Jongdae gives him A Look. Baekhyun just grins. “I don’t think Kyungsoo would be happy if you had to have him fix your leg for some dumb reason like that anyway.”

“Stop complaining Sehunnie, you heard the man,” Baekhyun sings, giving Jongdae a little wave as he makes his way down off the roof to give his report to Irene. Maybe he’ll make dinner for Jongdae to come home to, that sounds very cute and domestic in his head. “Or _I’ll_ take Jongdae’s leg off and beat you with it.”

Jongdae’s loud laughter follows Baekhyun down the stairwell, and he grins so hard he thinks his cheeks may split.

 

….

 

_Thursday, in the past_

 

Jongdae was always the graceful one, Baekhyun thinks.

Even when they were younger, before the rigged elections and government takeover, before running became an obligation more than just a school sport and they were still shyly holding hands and kissing under the bleachers, Jongdae always was the one who made it look like an art in comparison to Baekhyun’s rough around the edges hard sprints. 

That changes after a freak slip up, the only failed run on either of their records, intercepted by the mayor’s private security and all the man and fire power they have to offer.

Baekhyun sees Jongdae’s body fall like Icarus behind his eyes for weeks, hears his screaming echoing in his ears on loop and can’t look at his palms without imagining the red stain of Jongdae’s blood on them. He can feel the crushing weight of Jongdae with his arm broken and right leg mangled from the knee down in his arms and thinks that of all the things in their world that aren’t fair, this is the worst.

Needless to say, Junmyeon puts him on leave from missions for a bit.

After everything, days of Yixing and Kyungsoo working on him, Baekhyun finds Jongdae on the roof of all places, a deceptively quiet Thursday night.

Jongdae hears Baekhyun’s steps, made purposeful and heavy for that reason once he woke up and saw Jongdae wasn’t in his makeshift hospital bed anymore and went looking for him, legs dangling over the edge of the building. The right is still bandaged but is now fixed with a metal port of Kyungsoo’s design, long explanations of how Kyungsoo is going to make him _good as new...or at least ten percent more susceptible to water damage_ echoing in his head, but what catches Baekhyun’s eye more is the cigarette held between Jongdae’s fingers.

“How did you light a cigarette with only one arm?” Baekhyun says dumbly, instead of all the thoughts running through his head, about where they’re supposed to go from here and what they’re going to do now because Baekhyun and Jongdae have always been all in on everything they do together, and he can’t even start a thought where that isn’t the case. “That can’t be good for you, did Yixing say you could smoke?”

“The same way I got up here with one leg, very carefully,” Jongdae snorts, and Baekhyun takes that as a good sign, swinging his legs over the side of the building and pressing close enough to Jongdae that their legs touch. There’s a crutch a few feet from Jongdae’s perch, but Baekhyun will let him have his smartass moment if he’s feeling up to it. “I don’t think Yixing is going to tell me not to do anything. You’d be surprised how much leeway missing a leg will get you.”

“Fair,” Baekhyun says slowly, and this is the first time they’ve really talked about it but Baekhyun thinks that Jongdae is nothing if not straightforward. Jongdae leans his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder, cast on his arm digging into Baekhyun’s chest, but Baekhyun puts his arm around his shoulder automatically anyway.

“I don’t think I have to worry about it affecting my running anymore, anyway,” Jongdae say, long puff of smoke escaping his lips into the night as Baekhyun does most of the work in holding him up. Baekhyun doesn’t really have anything to say to that, just rubs his thumb softly over Jongdae’s bruised shoulder, watching the embers fall until he can’t see them any longer.

The silence isn’t heavy like he thought it would be, it’s just silence, and Jongdae lets it go on a bit more before grinding his cigarette out on the roof and turning his head up enough to look at Baekhyun, close enough for Baekhyun to count every mole dotting Jongdae’s temple down over his neck.

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae’s breath is warm against his neck, and all Baekhyun can think is that he is so glad he’s still here. “Things will change, because they always do. This is terrible and I feel like shit and look like shit, don’t correct me with some flowery bull, and everything hurts. Literally everything, I think I broke everything and my not leg feels like it’s on fire every minute. But honestly, look around here. Everything is terrible. Just give me some time, alright?”

“Okay,” Baekhyun says, because at least Jongdae is finally letting it out but he thinks it’s a little fucked up that Jongdae is trying to comfort him somehow. Typical martyr Jongdae, looking out for everyone else even when he’s the one who needs it, but he would tell Jongdae that he’d always be beautiful to him if it wouldn’t get him shoved off the roof. “But I’m here you know? For you, I mean.”

A laugh bubbles out of Jongdae’s throat, and it surprises Baekhyun enough that he almost sends them both off the ledge. Jongdae’s uncasted arm comes up to grip Baekhyun’s shirt, and his mouth tastes like ash when he presses his lips to Baekhyun’s briefly.

“I’m here for you too, I’m not going anywhere,” Jongdae whispers against his lips, leaning heavier on Baekhyun until he really is the only thing holding the two of them up. “You’ll just have to deal with me in your ear instead of by your side, I already arranged it with Junmyeon.”

Also typical Jongdae, doing the most for the two of them even bedbound and missing a limb. Baekhyun wants to laugh almost, but just knocks his head against Jongdae’s softly instead, letting his eyes slip shut until Jongdae nudges him hard in the shoulder.

“Now help me get off the damn roof. If I have to be an invalid like this, I should at least get carrying privileges.”

 

….

 

_Friday, in the future_

 

Jongdae wears shorts again now.

Wears them out, wherever he wants, and Baekhyun is just as thrilled to have trashed his eyepatch and validify his younger self’s want to be proud of what he was involved in. There’s no shorts tonight, though, and they’re both in full suits in honor of Junmyeon’s inauguration reception as governor. 

Baekhyun snickers thinking of Junmyeon’s face when the results came out, practically on the floor with the effort of keeping Junmyeon safe the entire week leading up to the election, information needing run and stolen back and forth across the city at breakneck levels. If there’s anyone who could have a boner for justice and freedom found under the scope of the law, it’s Junmyeon.

The internet is back to its full capacity too, and Baekhyun thinks he hasn’t seen Jongdae as giddy in years as when he could log into youtube without hacking through eight layers of code to find ten year old videos of cats doing cute things.

“Stop zoning out, you’ll step on my foot and then I’ll be forced to step on yours,” Jongdae whispers to Baekhyun under his breath, and Baekhyun just shakes his head, going back to rocking with Jongdae softly to the music. “Trust me, it will hurt.”

“You love me too much to hurt me,” Baekhyun shoots back, and Jongdae doesn’t protest it, just rolls his eyes. His hands are soft on Baekhyun’s hips, more swaying than actual dancing happening, but Baekhyun feels their warmth seep through the layers. “But this suit is starting to get annoying, how long do you think until we can duck out?”

“We’re the behind the scenes grunts, no need for photo ops,” Jongdae shrugs, shaking his head a bit to get his bangs out of his eyes, and Baekhyun tries and fails to not look absolutely enamored with him. Baekhyun knows this because Jongdae always pinches him when he does it, nails biting at his hips, but he doesn’t know how to stop. He also lets Jongdae off scot free when he looks at him like that, so Baekhyun thinks it’s a bit unfair. “I think Junmyeon would forgive us for leaving.”

“Great, because we can slow dance in our apartment in pajamas and it’ll be just as romantic,” Baekhyun grins, tilting his head forward to rest his forehead against Jongdae’s for a long moment, humming when Jongdae cups his face and brushes a thumb over his tattoo before pulling back with a wide smile, Baekhyun giving Jongdae one last spin before pulling him off the dance floor.

He’s aching to give Jongdae an _I told you so_ about his tattoo and demand a proper apology for his toothbrush, but he thinks he can save the mood ruining for a night more. He’s waited years already, there’s no harm in another night.

Baekhyun does twirl Jongdae around in their apartment later too, and Jongdae only hops on his foot three times before they go stumbling into the bed. Jongdae’s phone vibrates and he holds it above both of their heads to see the message from Kyungsoo, a picture of the two of them grinning in each other’s arms from earlier with a simple caption of _cute_ underneath.

“We are pretty cute, aren’t we?” Jongdae grins, and somehow it looks sly. Baekhyun matches it, and doesn’t stop Jongdae from rolling them over until he sits on Baekhyun’s stomach, hands resting heavy on his chest as he leans down to catch Baekhyun’s lips with his while he talks. “It’s as good a night as any to celebrate, don’t you think?”

Later on after everything settles, Jongdae has the picture printed and tacked to their fridge, next to a similar one of the two of them with matching grins from high school, obnoxious heart magnets and all.

 

….

 

_Saturday, Sunday, any day for the rest of our lives_

 

As usual, Jongdae wakes up first.

Baekhyun is still sleeping, making noises in his sleep as usual, and Jongdae smooths his thumb over Baekhyun’s brow, running his hands softly through his tangled hair until he quiets down again.

Jongdae knows that Baekhyun never quite understands why he always wakes up early, knows he probably has some theory on trauma or nightmares or whatever else it is that goes on in Baekhyun’s constantly Jongdae-conscious head.

Really, he just likes the quiet of the morning to get things done, with the added bonus of getting to see Baekhyun’s cute drooly sleeping face and soothe him back to sleep from _his_ nightmares without him waking up.

Also their double alarm combo was terrible, since Baekhyun couldn’t just agree that AOA is the far superior group to wake up to, so this solves that entire problem with minimal strife. The kind of problem solving that would make Jongdae swoon if he didn’t already know he was brilliant.

It makes him laugh a little, prolonging getting out of bed and starting his laptop up in favor of pulling the blankets up higher and gently pulling through the tangles in Baekhyun’s hair. He should probably wake him up soon, there’s a pickup and delivery at ten that he knows about, but Baekhyun looks so peaceful with the sun pooling on his cheeks that he wants to give him every moment of quiet that he can. He knows he’s tired too, that they were both up until three but it was Baekhyun stumbling in with torn clothes and scraped palms.

Time trickles down like that until Jongdae knows he can’t hide Baekhyun away from the world any longer, tugging on his hair as is his usual wake up until Baekhyun’s eyes flutter open. They’re hazy for a moment before going soft as they always do when he looks at Jongdae, and it always makes Jongdae feel a bit bare.

“Come on, love, another day,” Jongdae murmurs, and feels indescribable fondness at the way Baekhyun closes his eyes again and pushes his face into Jongdae’s hand, lips soft as they form nonsense words against Jongdae’s palm. They just had a day off on Tuesday, but Jongdae finds himself hoping for another one soon if only to be able to indulge in kissing and cuddling Baekhyun as much as he wants, which is a lot.

As is though, he has to resort to pulling at Baekhyun’s cheeks to get him moving, shooing him out the door with a kiss on the cheek and a promise of being in his ear, making his way back to the bed to set his laptop properly and settle into work mode, eyeing the old picture of Baekhyun and him on the fridge with a smile.

He’s sure that no matter the state of the world, the way his heart beats for Baekhyun will remain an unchanging constant.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! All comments and everything are appreciated!! If you have a question about this au, shoot and I will answer. For the tattoos, just look up mirror's edge tattoos, if you are interested lol.
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/chennieblossom) if you want to talk about exo or baekchen ❤


End file.
